kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Debut Album
Episode Information= Debut Album is episode 25a of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Rudie has booked Twisty T's recording studio for HJ5 to use to record their debut album, but when he damages the experimental mixing board, it causes everything in the building to come alive and attack HJ5. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major Twisty T Plot Quotes G: Rudie, what did you do to the mixing board? Rudie: Me? Nothing, why do you always think, oh. Rudie (reading): Warning, Do not keep liquids near Twisty Beats 5000. G: So you spilled a bunch of stuff on the mixing board. Music: Then sprayed it with an extinguisher. G: Baby, add that to the inventory, giant rampaging Twisty T statue holding band leader! Baby: Wait, how do you spell rampaging? I hate inventory. Trivia *R.O.D. uses his arrival line from his interstitial segment at the beginning of the episode. * The watermelon clipboard/pen set from Life is But a Dream appears again. *Love has a sonic screwdriver, identical in functionality to the one often seen in Dr Who. *Rosie Ruby and Roman Romazinov action figures are seen in the collection. *The scene where the giant statue of Twisty T climbs the building while holding G in one hand is a reference to King Kong. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots TVspeedingN02.png|Tour Van speeding through the night. ROD_WeHaveArrivedDA.png|Ladies, we have arrived. RoughArrival01.png|HJ5 flying out of the van. RoughArrival03.png|Everyone on the ground. HJ5LookingUpDA.png|HJ5 looking up at Twisty T’s recording studio. MusicNotEMP.png|Music is not an early morning riser. GwCareful.png|G wants everyone to be extra careful. MusicPasscode01.png|Music’s passcode, break the control panel to gain access. GwInventory.png|G is making a list of everything in the building, in case of disaster. BabySFF.png|Baby wants to hug the Siamese Fighting Fish. AngrySFF.png|Angry Siamese Fighting Fish. SFFNoHug.png|Definitely not a hugger. AMsB_SFF.png|That fish is a meanie. AngelDtoys01.png|Angel is uncertain if this is a toy plane. LoveLikesModels.png|Love says they are collectible models. MusicLikesActionFigures02.png|Music likes the action figure collection, they’re super rare. Geverything.png|G’s inventory list is complete. HJ5concernedDA.png|HJ5 see Rudie playing with the mixing board. LoveConcernedDA.png|Love doesn’t want Rudie to operate the mixing board. LoveConquersAllDA01.png|HJ5 singing Love Conquers All. LoveConquersAllDA03.png|Love Conquers All photo. LoveConquersAllDA05.png| MAbuzzingDA.png|The song is interrupted by model airplanes flying into the recording studio. Gati.png|And this is why we inventory. HJ5interruptedAgain.png|The song is interrupted again, this time by loud crashing. HJ5lookingDA01.png|Looking around for the source of the noises. GeSurprisedDA.png|The crashing is getting louder. HJ5surprisedDA.png|HJ5 surprised to see the trophies are moving! MovingTrophiesDA.png|The trophies are moving towards HJ5. HJ5shockedDA.png|HJ5 are shocked to see the lifesize Twisty T statue move! GLBshockedDA.png|And more surprises are coming! AFentRoom01.png|The action figures are moving as well. AngelDisbeliefDA.png|Angel thinks this all has to be a dream. BabyDisbeliefDA.png|Baby also thinks they are dreaming. MusicSharkAF.png|Music doesn’t see the shark action figure. GbarricadeDoor.png|Block the door with the desk and fast! NoHelpFromRudie02.png|Rudie is too distracted to help block the door. JumpingFramesDA.png|Everytime Rudie moves a control on the mixing board, something else moves too. DisregardedWarningDA01.png|This warning is very clear and look what Rudie put next to it. DisregardedWarningDA02.png|No liquids on or near the mixing board. LoudStompingDA.png|What is that really loud sound? MusicLookingAtRoofDA.png|Why is the roof shaking? GLlookingAtRoofDA.png|G and Love looking at the roof. LoveLookingAtRoofDA.png|Love looking at the roof again. LoveIsTheSolution.png|Love can fix it! MABshockedDA.png| GgrabbedGSda.png|A giant gold statue just grabbed G! GaddToList.png|Baby, One more item for the inventory. BabyAddToList.png|Baby adding the item to the list. BabyHowToSpell.png|How do you spell rampaging? MusicOpensPanelDA03.png|Music opening the panel for Love in her own special way. LoveThanksMusicDA.png|Love is grateful to Music for opening the panel. DeterminedLoveDA.png|Love diagnosing the problem with the mixing board. AngelConcerneDA02.png|That statue just took G! MusicPunchItDA01.png|Punch it R.O.D! RODpunchingItDA.png|Punching it, Miss Music. MusicGSF.png|Music enjoying battling giant gold statue. Music_LetRoll.png|Let’s roll! Music_SlamIt.png|Slam it! RODslammingIt.png|Slamming it, Miss Music. GcallsLove.png|G calling Love to find out if she’s solved the problem. LoveDWhelp01.png|Love doesn’t want Rudie to help her, considering he started this problem by “helping”. LoveNoSliding.png|Love trying to stop Rudie from making a bad situation much much worse. GgshoFall.png|G about to fall. GisforGravity.png|G falling. GnoBadPuns.png|G waiting for Music to make the obligatory “Thanks for dropping in” pun. LoveSSda01.png|Love’s sonic screwdriver. GMbgsDA.png|G and Music looking at the broken statue. BabyHugsG.png|Baby has a hugging for G. LookingAtDamagedSkylight.png|There was a skylight up there, now there’s just a big hole in the roof. GlistBrokenDA01.png|G reading the list of broken stuff. TwistyTarrived.png|Twisty T is here. FFquestionDA02.png|Did you feed Fishy? GlistBrokenDA02.png|G presenting Twisty T with the list of broken stuff. ABsilent.png| LoveRno.png|Love sees Rudie going to use the mixing board and is terrified! ABGshockedDA.png|The mixing board is making the fish get a lot bigger. SFFlarge01.png|Looking at the really big fish. SFFlarge02.png|Fishy picking up Baby. SFFlarge03.png|Fishy carrying Baby away. LostForWordsDA.png| DestroyedStudioDA.png|If there's one thing HJ5 excel at, it's destroying buildings owned by Twisty T. BSFFbreakfast.png|Baby and Fishy having breakfast at a cafe. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=